Mannequin
by Kei Tsukiyomi
Summary: Donghae tertarik dengan sebuah manekin di salah satu toko, dan Donghae menginginkannya untuk berada di dekapannya./"Kau hidup?"/Haehyuk/BL/Oneshoot/Review?


Mannequin

By: Kei Tsukiyomi

.

.

Author's Note: Kena insom, jadilah ff ini. Makanya maklumin ya kalau ini ancur sangat.

Terinspirasi dari film Toy's story, MV SNSD-Gee, dan beberapa video manequein challenge yang saya lihat.

Warning: AU, OOC parah! Penistaan karakter, bahasa amburadul,typos BL, dll don't copy without my permission! DLDR!

Happy Reading

.

.

.

Namanya Donghae. Lee Donghae. Orang-orang mengenalnya sebagai salah satu pegawai kantoran biasa. Murah senyum dan baik. Dia terlihat normal. Tapi dia menyimpan sebuah rahasia besar dan hanya segelintir kerabat yang mengetahuinya. Bahwa dia pernah mendekam di rumah sakit jiwa selama setahun lebih.

Penyebabnya?

Semua bermula saat ia ditugaskan mengerjakan proyek besar perusahaannya. Keluarga Donghae memiliki perusahaan sendiri dan Donghae sebagai anak pertama bertugas mengambil alih semuanya. Membangun dengan susah payah agar perusahaan tersebut bisa menjadi perusahaan maju. Dia begitu tertekan tapi berusaha menahannya. Donghae terus bekerja tak kenal lelah. Mati-matian membangun perusahaan tersebut. Dan berhasil! Perusahaanya meningkat pesat. Dari situlah bencana itu di mulai. Adiknya yang baru pulang dari London setelah lulus kuliah langsung diberi hak atas perusahaan oleh ayahnya. Mengesampingkan putra sulungnya yang berperan penting. Melupakan fakta bahwa Donghae-lah yang harusnya memiliki perusahaan tersebut karena perusahaan tersebut maju karena kerja kerasnya. Donghae menjadi depresi. Belum lagi kekasihnya yang meminta putus dan berselingkuh dengan pria lain di depannya begitu melukai hatinya. Donghae begitu tertekan. Kejiwaannya menjadi tidak stabil. Dan pada siang hari yang begitu cerah Donghae harus mendekam di rumah sakit jiwa karena tertawa bahagia saat ingin membunuh keluarganya sendiri. Hukum tidak berlaku bagi penyandang sakit jiwa sepertinya.

Satu tahun berlalu, Donghae berhasil membuat dirinya terlihat normal di hadapan orang lain. Tidak ada yang tahu kalau itu hanya kamuflase. Donghae masih 'sakit' dan dia dengan tenang bisa keluar dari rumah sakit jiwa itu. Seringai terbentuk di wajah tampannya, iris cokelatnya berkilat-kilat. Donghae terkekeh pelan melihat betapa bodohnya mereka yang bisa dikelabuinya. Kakinya mengambil langkah pasti meninggalkan area rumah sakit jiwa. Membawanya menuju kebebasan.

.

.

.

Mall itu tampak ramai seperti biasa. Apalagi di hari minggu seperti sekarang. Donghae berjalan santai mengitari mall untuk mencari pakaian untuk bekerja. Hazelnya mengedar memperhatikan sekeliling. Berbagai stand baju Nampak berjejer rapih di depannya. Belasan manekin dengan berbagai pose dengan balutan pakaian memenuhi bagian depan dan dalam toko. Donghae sudah ingin pergi karena tidak tertarik, tapi langkahnya terhenti saat melihat satu manekin laki-laki berpakaian modis di ujung sana. Donghae memutuskan untuk mendekat. Manekin itu dihiasi kaus putih dengan balutan kemeja merah kotak-kotak, untuk bawahnya dia mengenakan jeans hitam dipadu sepatu sneaker putih. Di tangannya terpasang jam berwarna hitam dan juga gelang silver. Rambutnya berwarna blonde, sangat cocok untuknya. Donghae terkesima begitu melihat wajahnya. Donghae tahu itu hanyalah patung biasa, tapi dia tidak bisa menyembunyikan rasa tertariknya. Manekin itu mempunyai mata sipit tapi bulat berwarna sehitam malam, hidungnya mancung dan bibirnya tebal berwarna merah. Cantik. Manikin itu terlihat cantik di mata Donghae. Tangan kekarnya terangkat untuk membelai wajah cantik manekin di depannya, tangan yang satunya terselip di pinggang ramping manekin itu. Mengabaikan beberapa pasang mata yang menatap aneh padanya dan mulai berbisik-bisik. Donghae menatap intens iris hitam di depannya yang tak menunjukkan ekspresi apapun maupun bergerak. Hanya terus terdiam kaku. Suara dehaman dari arah sampingnya mengusik pergerakan Donghae yang ingin mencium bibir manekin cantik tersebut. Menemukan seorang wanita berumur yang menatapnya kikuk.

"Maaf tuan, apa anda ingin membeli pakaian itu?" tanyanya berusaha terdengar tenang. Donghae mengangkat alisnya. Sepertinya wanita ini salah satu pegawai tokonya. Bibir tipisnya terangkat membentuk seringai, membuat wajahnya terlihat lebih tampan berkali lipat.

"Ya aku ingin membelinya berikut dengan manekin ini."

"Tapi tuan manekin itu tidak dijual." Wanita itu meneguk ludah takut saat Donghae menatapnya tajam. Donghae mendekatinya, berbisik dengan suara rendah yang menakutkan. Mengancam wanita itu jika tidak mau memberi apa yang diinginkannya. Mau tak mau akhirnya wanita itu menuruti dengan degupan jantung yang berpacu menggila karena ancaman yang diterimanya bisa membahayakan nyawanya. Menyelesaikan transaksi, manekin tersebut akhirnya dikirim ke rumah Donghae saat itu juga.

.

.

.

"Kau begitu cantik, sayang." Donghae berbicara lembut seraya mengelus permukaan wajah manekin yang akhirnya tiba di rumahnya 10 menit lalu. Mengusapnya penuh damba dan menciumi bibirnya dengan hasrat yang menggebu.

"Kau seperti permata. Ah, Eunhyuk. Namamu Eunhyuk mulai sekarang, baby." nama itu terlintas begitu saja di benaknya dan akhirnya memutuskan untuk memberi nama pada manekin tersebut.

"Eunhyukie, aku menyukaimu jadilah kekasihku, kau mau kan?" tak ada jawaban. Eunhyuk hanya terdiam kaku seperti biasanya. Tak mau ambil pusing, Donghae membuka pakaian Eunhyuk hingga naked dan memakaikannya piyama hitam miliknya. Menidurkannya di ranjang besar Donghae.

"Kau tahu sayang? Aku tidak gila seperti yang orang-orang bodoh itu katakan. Mereka yang gila! Perusahaan itu milikku, dan aku hanya berusaha merebutnya kembali. Apa yang salah dengan itu?" Donghae memulai monolognya, berbicara seakan-akan Eunhyuk benar-benar bisa mendengarnya. Wajahnya maju menciumi permukaan wajah Eunhyuk. Tangannya mendekap erat tubuh dingin Eunhyuk.

"Sudahlah lupakan. Kau pasti lelah, ayo tidur sayang." Menciumnya sekali lagi, Donghae menutup mata bersiap berkelana ke alam mimpi. Meninggalkan Eunhyuk yang masih terdiam kaku.

Waktu terus berlalu, jam menunjukkan pukul 12 malam. Hembusan nafas Donghae yang teratur menandakan kalau lelaki itu sudah terlelap sepenuhnya. Seberkas cahaya menyinari tubuh Eunhyuk. Hanya sekilas dan tidak terlalu terang. Tubuh kaku itu mulai menghangat, seperti tubuh manusia pada umumnya. Mata hitam itu juga mulai berkedip pelan. Setelah beberapa saat Eunhyuk menoleh ke samping, menemukan wajah Donghae yang tertidur lelap dengan tangan yang mendekapnya erat. Bibir Eunhyuk terangkat membentuk senyuman. Mengelus rambut brunnete Donghae dengan sayang.

Eunhyuk hidup. Manekin itu bisa bergerak saat tengah malam hingga pagi. Sebenarnya dia bisa bergerak saat tidak ada yang melihatnya. Dia bisa seperti itu karena mantra sihir dari seseorang.

"Donghae kau tampan," bisiknya sambil terkekeh pelan tak mau membangunkan Donghae.

"Dan aku percaya kau tidak gila," lanjutnya kemudian. Beralih mengelus wajah Donghae yang terlihat damai dalam tidurnya.

"Terimakasih karena sudah menyukaiku." Eunhyuk menghapus jarak di antara mereka. Dengan lembut mencium bibir Donghae. Merasakan sesuatu yang lembut menyapu bibirnya Donghae terbangun. Dia tipe orang yang akan langsung terjaga sepenuhnya. Hazelnya membulat sempurna saat menemukan Eunhyuk di depannya. Tengah menciumnya lembut. Donghae memegang bahu Eunhyuk dan menjauhkannya hingga kontak bibir di antara mereka terputus. Eunhyuk tersentak kaget.

"Eunhyuk, kau… hidup?" tanyanya tak percaya. Eunhyuk tampak bingung bagaimana menjawabnya. Dia tidak sepenuhnya hidup.

"Hanya malam hari aku bisa bergerak," jawabnya pada akhirnya setelah terdiam beberapa waktu. Tampak salah tingkah saat Donghae menatapnya sangat intens.

"Maksudmu, kau hanya hidup pada malam hari?"

"Ya. Tapi aku bisa melihat dan mendengar sepanjang waktu." Donghae diam sebentar dan tak lama memeluk Eunhyuk erat. Menciumi puncak kepalanya bertubi-tubi.

"Tak masalah, yang penting kau ada bersamaku, sayang."

"Donghae…"

"Kau tahu namaku?"

"Ya. Hae, benarkah… kau menyukaiku?" tanyanya malu-malu. Donghae berseringai. Perlahan merebahkan tubuh ramping Eunhyuk dan menindihnya. Dengan cekatan jemarinya membuka kancing piyama Eunhyuk seluruhnya. Memperlihatkan kulit putih mulus tanpa cela. Donghae menjilat bibir bawahnya.

"Ya sayang. Aku menyukaimu. Ah tidak, aku mencintaimu. Kau kekasihku mulai sekarang atau kita bisa menikah agar kau menjadi istriku." Donghae menangkap bibir kissable yang sedaritadi mengundangnya untuk dilumat, menahan apa yang ingin Eunhyuk ucapkan. Pangutan itu begitu dalam dan menggairahkan. Donghae tak tanggung-tanggung menciumnya. Meraba setiap inchi tubuh mulus Eunhyuk dan memasukinya dengan hasrat yang menggebu-gebu. Menghasilkan desahan dan erangan yang menggema di kamar miliknya.

"Kau milikku Eunhyuk." Klaimnya penuh keposesivan.

"Tak ada yang boleh menyentuhmu selain aku! Akulah pemilikmu. Aku suamimu mulai sekarang." Hazel Donghae menatap iris hitam Eunhyuk intens. Menghentakkan miliknya hingga Eunhyuk menjerit nikmat.

"Ya, Hae. Aku milikmu sampai kapanpun. Aku istrimu, Donghae." Donghae tersenyum senang. Menciumi wajah Eunhyuk dan membelai punggung telanjangnya dengan sayang dan penuh kehati-hatian. Menggesekkan hidungnya dengan hidung Eunhyuk, membuat Eunhyuk tersenyum manis. Melihat wajah cantik itu tersenyum Donghae dilimpahi kesenangan. Dia tersenyum lebar, mendekap Eunhyuk erat-erat. Menenggelamkan wajahnya di leher putih Eunhyuk.

"Aku mencintaimu Eunhyuk. Tetaplah bersamaku."

"Ya, aku akan selalu bersamamu." Erangan dan desahan itu kembali menggema. Membiarkan hawa nafsu menyelubungi mereka. Mendapatkan puncak kenikmatan semu. Biarkan Donghae bahagia di dunia yang diciptakannya sendiri. Biarkan Donghae mencintai Eunhyuk dengan caranya sendiri. Sudah banyak penderitaan yang dialaminya, sekarang biarkan dia bersenang-senang.

Donghae selalu mencumbu Eunhyuk setiap malam. Menghantarkan gairahnya yang diterima dengan senang hati dari sang terkasih. Tanpa mengetahui bahwa tetangga yang menempati rumah di sebelah Donghae mulai ketakutan karena setiap malam mendengar suara desahan dan tawa bahagia pria itu padahal tidak ada oranglain di sana.

Kebahagiaan yang dicari Donghae begitu sederhana. Dia hanya butuh Eunhyuk di sisinya walau Eunhyuk hanya bisa menemaninya pada malam hari. Tidak masalah. Yang terpenting Eunhyuk tidak mengkhianati dan meninggalkannya seperti yang lain.

Biarkan Donghae bahagia di dunia kecilnya bersama Eunhyuk.

"Eunghh… Haeh…"

"Sebentar lagi, sayang. I love you."

"I love you too. Ahn… Haeh…"

.

.

End

Mwahahaha… ini gak jelas banget, sumpah. Maafkan saya yang menistakan Donghae. Udah dibilang saya suka banget nyiksa seme hohoho… karena tjowo ganteng yang galau dan menderita itu seksi! *slap*

Okeh, silahkan berikan review. Dan berulangkali saya mohon untuk tidak mereview dengan satu kalimat seperti, "Bagus thor" "Keren thor" "sequel thor" etc. kalau begitu saya malah down. Tolong hargai waktu saya yang terbuang untuk menyenangkan kalian dengan membuat ff ini. Terimakasih.

Bye~


End file.
